


The Classic College Party

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Lapdance, M/M, sex so much sex, the fun stuff (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a basic, stereotypical nerd. Eren is a popular drug dealer. The two meet at a party. The two click. The fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Classic College Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gay tell my mother im sorry. Also this is my first ao3 work... ITS SHORT. I might make more.... Who knows.

Armin Arlert wasn't raised to be a bad kid. He wasn't raised to do drugs, drink alcohol, have sex before marriage, none of it. He was raised with good ol' classic Catholic teachings. 

Yet, here he was. Gay, fresh out of highschool, on his way to 'The Party'. His buddy Jean had invited him out of pity the first time, having nothing to do every Saturday night really drained a man. Hands on the steering wheel were clammy, eyes behind the thick rimmed glasses darted around on the road. He wondered if he was ready or not, was this going to actually be fun? Each run to parties like this were a all-or-nothing kind of deal.

The whole street was filled with cars, it was in a less nicer place of town, so the blond haired young man put on his arm bag, sliding his valuables into the pockets before exiting and locking his car. Once he got to the door step, he realized he was over dressed for the occassion. A sweater vest and khakis wasn't quite the style.

Side stepping through the open door, he was welcomed by alcohol, loud music, and lots of dancing drunks. It was a familiar scene, nothing too scary to be around once he got used to it. No friends in sight, he moved through the thick crowd, deciding to inch against a wall until he bumped into someone, going around them.

"Hey, Blondie." The familiar voice was right behind him, Armin turned around and flashed a smile, grip on the bag tightening.

"Hi, Jean! I made it! Again." Armin gushed, moving to playfully nudge the tall man's bicep with his clenched fist. "You already started drinking?"

"Yeah, its legal!" Jean snickered and took a sip out of the red solo cup he held in his right hand. "If the cops don't come, I mean."

"That's true, I suppose. Is-" The blond was interrupted by the answer he expected. 

"Yup, he's up in the room." Jean pointed his index finger to the ceiling, a grin pulling onto his face. He was the one that hooked Armin up with his current boyfriend, the most intimidating drug dealer in the entire town. Talk about good Catholic teachings.

Armin simply nodded his head, thanking the man with a wave before bobbing through the crowd again. Getting to the staircase was a bit difficult due to the drunk couple sitting in the way, but he managed to hop over after a few failed attempts of reason.

The room at the end of the hallway was closed, he knocked four times in a specific rhythm for it to be opened. Smoke started exiting the room in a cloud, the fogginess of the room ahead of him clearing out and disappearing into the hallway behind him. At least seven men his age were in there, early twenties, all lining up their strips of coke, staring at them. 

"I'm here for Eren," Armin explained, shaking his head in the doorway when the men eyed him suspiciously. He was greeted by a heavenly sight in front of him, his dark skinned boyfriend leaned back in a chair while taking long drags off of a blunt he had in his hands. Catching his eye was easy, Eren said Armin attacted his gaze when they first met. "Hi, baby." 

Eren was watching his small framed boyfriend's body with interested eyes. His black button up was certainly not buttoned, dark jeans were covering in white powder, cash sticking out of his pocket.

"Boys, alone time." The brunet barked, leaning forward to motion for Armin to come closer. Eren's friends shuffled out of the foul smelling room as the blond sat himself on Eren's lap, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hi, baby."

"Hey there." Eren smirked and reached forward to play with the golden locks on Armin's head. "You look beautiful." He purred, tilting his head to one side as he looked at the face of the ofher with peaked interest.

"You can tell I have something for you! Ugh." Armin laughed, hopping off of Eren's lap to set his bag beside the door, locking it while he was over there. "I bought something."

"Oh?" Eren leaned back in his chair, unbuckling his belt around his waist while he watched the blond turn towards him.

Armin smirked and removed his glasses, setting them on the desk to his right as he began to strip off his shirt, revealing baby blue lace lingerie on his chest. Eren made a soft noise, licking his lips with satisfaction when the blond shimmied off his pants and shoes, showing matching panties to complete the set. 

"You like?" The blond hummed, taking slow strides forward towards the man in front of him. 

"How could I not?" Eren smirked, sliding his own jeans off and to the floor with his caribbean green eyes glued on Armin.

They met due to Armin simply not fitting in, it was cheesy, dumb, stereotypical. Strong man saves nerd from being beat up. He let Armin take his first drags, and they fucked all in the same night. Six months later, Eren had him hooked on pot and the sweet release of sex. Being twenty one, Armin was surprised when he heard that such a dangerous man was only twenty two, chocolate locks down past his shoulder blades. Eren's hair was longer than his own, it was hot in the classic man-bun that Eren kept it in.

"Fuck, Armin.." Eren watches with lidded eyes as the blond takes the blunt from Eren's fingers to take deep drags, shot gunning into Eren in long puffs. Their lips grazed together for only a moment, teasing Eren drastically. He was already tripping, he didn't need Armin playing with his head either.

He gripped the blond's soft hips, digging his nails into Armin's skin when he straddled Eren's lap to rotate his hips on Eren's cock in slow circles. With their underwear being the only thing between the two, Armin could feel the cock twitch and grow hard as he rolled his hips on his boyfriend's lap.

"Fuck, baby, do you like it when I tease your cock?" Armin purred, leaning forward to rub Eren's bare chest with his palms, nails dragging downward to raise the skin.

"I'll fuck your brains out if you keep that up, nngh." Eren paused to remove his hands, gripping the arms of the chair instead of the man in front of him. 

Armin had a pretty feminine build, and he knew it. He knew how to work it as well, he was glad he could show off sexy lingerie yet still pass as male. 

"Oh, baby, fuck me hard. I want your cock inside of me." Armin cooed, sliding himself off of the lap of the dealer to sit himself on the ground in front of him. He thumbed at the visibly leaking tip of the other in front of him, cock visible through the thin fabic of the boxers. Eren let out a soft moan, cock twitching at the touch of the blond.

Armin pulled down the boxers Eren was wearing with ease after he handed the blunt back to Eren, taking a few drags before he did. The thick cock of the dark skinned man in front of him bounced up once it was released, precum wet the tip enough for it to shine.

Giving a few strokes to the throbbing cock got a few sharp moans out of the brunet, bringing him to curse and suck in his breath. The blond rolled his lips over his teeth, making sure the foreskin was pulled down before he slipped the cock into his mouth, drawing sharp moans from the other. He sucked on the head, bobbing his head only lightly to get groans out of Eren, blond hair being roughly fisted into Eren's hand.

Armin took in more of Eren's cock, letting out low hum on the cock as he got it deeper into his throat, which drove Eren wild. His head was tilted back and he only silenced to take short drags off of the blunt he held between his fingers while the blond sucked on his cock.

The blond looked up at Eren best he could, giving him the most innocent look he could while deep throating all of his lover's cock with the most sincere amount of love. Eren breathed heavily and pulled on the soft hair of the other, starting to tremble terribly due to the innocent look Armin was giving him.

The release was sudden, Armin let out a surprised noise as he quickly pulled away and shut his eyes, cum spilling onto his cheek and lips. Eren had given him no warning, only an orgasmic moan and a shudder while he rode out his orgasm.

Cleaning up Armin was a treat all on its own, wiping it away with his fingers and having the blond suck it off. 

"You did an amazing job, sweet heart.." Eren praised Armin with gentle pets of the head, smiling smugly down at the blond on the floor.

"Is it my turn, baby?" Armin tilted his head curiously as he spoke, cheering when he was told yes, and hurried to the bed for his turn at pleasure.

Eren just smirked while he watched the blond, shaking his head as he made his way towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two maybe????? Who knows, its 3:18 am


End file.
